In One Dance
by TequilaKiss
Summary: ONE SHOT!They start a dance, but dont get to finish it. When he finds her later, will she accpet the offer to finish it? HGBZ fic. This is my first one, and its pretty good! Pleae review!


**In One Dance**

**I Dont Own Hermione or Blaise, or any other characters for that matter. Just the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

She walked in through the two oak doors to the Great Hall, and quickly looked around for her two bestfriends. Finding them she made her way over to them quickly.

While walking she neglected to notice how all males eyes were on her. Even Draco Malfoy had his eyes on her. But of course this was a masked ball, and all the make-up she wore at the moment definetly proved as a mask.

She came up behind Harry and Ron, and covered Ron's eyes with her hands saying, 'Guess who,' in a sing song voice. 'Hmm...'Mione?' Ron asked.

She laughed and Ron turned around. His jaw hit the floor as soon as he seen her. He'd never seen Hermione dress this way before. With make up, and she had...boobs? When did that happen?

Hermione stood before her two bestfriends wearing a red corset with silk off-the-shoulder sleeves, that ran down her arm, and hooked onto the middle finger of each hand. The bottom of her dress was slanted off to the left, with ruffles (resembles Spanish dresses), and wearing black knee length, 4 inch heeled boots on her feet. Ron looked back up to her face. Her hair was straightened, and dyed black with blue streaks. Her skin looked whiter then usual with the black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and the pale cover-up. He realized her nails were black and a little longer then they normally were. She smiled at him and he could see the fangs.

''Mione...your a...a vampire. And wow,' stuttered Ron. 'Wow, 'Mione. You look great,' said Harry.

Both boys were dressed in the same costume, Aurors. They had long black traveling cloaks on, and fake scars all over their face and hands. With dark blue eye shadow underneath there eyes, to give off the I've-had-little-sleep look. They had big black buckled boots, which was the only thing that could be seen underneath their cloaks.

Just then, the music started, and Harry turned away from the Hermione and the goggling Ron, to ask Ginny if she would like to dance. Taking her hand they went to the dance floor. Hermione waited for Ron to ask her to dance but he just went over to the food table. Eith an audible 'Hmpf' she plopped down in the nearest chair.

Sipping her punch from the golden goblet, she failed to notice a someone take th seat next to her.

'Yah know, you should be out there dancing with all the others.' he said in a joking voice. Hermione looked at him, but couldnt figure out who he was. He seemed so familiar, but with his costume, she couldnt give a name. She realized that he was dressed as a vampire, as well.

He was wearing black silk slacks, with a light grey silk button up shirt, with the two top buttons undone. His cloak was that of material that could be heavy when need be, and light when need be. It was black, with a high, firm collar. His think curly raven coloured hair fell into his eyes at the front, and curled at the nape of his neck in the back. His dark brown, almost black eyes, went perfectly with his olive coloured skin. The black eyeliner he wore made him look just like a vampire, and the fangs shone bright white when he smiled.

'Yes, well, they all have there dance partners. Plus I dont do well with fast songs.' she told him. He realized that she wasnt bitter about not dancing with her friends to the fast songs. She seem quite content on sitting at the table drinking her punch and watching her friends have fun.

Ahh..I see. Well then, would you care to dance with me, if not your friends? On the next slow song, of course?' he asked with the hint of flirting coming out. 'Sure,' she smiled.

When the fast song turned into a slow tune, many left the dance floor, while a few paired up. Hermione stood up and took the hand that was offered to her from the young man. He walked her out to the dance floor, where she draped her arms around his neck, while his rested around her waist.

Staring into eachothers eyes, they didnt notice everyone else staring at them. They were in there own little world, and quite content with it. He leaned forward, and she could feel his warm breath on her face, he could see every freckle on her skin even through the thick layer of make-up. Just as he was about to kiss her, someones yell broke them apart.

'Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?' shouted a very angry Ron. A similar yell came from a group of Slytherins directed to the young man. 'Blaise! What in bloody hells are you doing with that. that mudblood?' came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. His normally handsome features were twisted wickedly from anger.

'Blaise? Zambini? Why didnt you say?' she stuttered. 'Me? Why didnt you tell me you were Hermione?' he asked. They both seemed hurt by the other not telling who they were. Before Hermione had a chance to reply to Blaise's question, she felt someone grabbing her arm, and pulling her away from him.

Jerking her arm free she turned to see Ron, staring at her, fuming. 'Hermione..what. what are you-' he never got to finish his question, as Hermione had slapped him and ran out of the Geat Hall. She ran until getting to the Fat Lady. Gasping for air, she managed to get out the password, (mimbulus mimbltonia) and ran up to the girls dorms.

She ran into the bathroom, stripped herself of the costume and stepped into the hot shower. She rubbed her face figuriously to remove the make up, and then covered her hair in shampoo to remove the black and blue and relieve her hair of the weight on it for the straightening.

Half an hour after stepping into the shower all tensed up, she stepped out completly relaxed.Wrapping a towel around her body, she went back to her room and went through her trunk for a comfortable pair of pajamas. Deciding on a pair of faded grey boxers, and a white tank top, she slipped into them and proceded to dry her hair. After being dryed to tied it into a loose ponytail at the back of her head and crawled into bed with a book.

Upon hearing the excited voices of everyone coming back from the dance, and the girls coming up the stairs to the dorm, she draws the curtains around the bed and pretended to be asleep.

A few hours later, Hermione peaks out from behind the curtains and looks at the clock. 1:30AM. _Well,_she thought to herself, _no chance of me getting to sleep tonight. Might as well do something useful . I'll try some homework._

Getting out of bed, she quietly put on a pair of sweats,and a small zip up sweater, grabbed a few texts from her desk, and quietly opened the dorm door, shutting it with a small click, then desended down the stairs.

Arriving in the commen room she curled up on a burgandy and gold chintz chair, and opened her potions text to begin an essay that wasnt due for a month.

Ten minutes later, and she had reread the same paragraph 6 times. Giving up, she slammed the book shut with a sigh, and leaned back into the chair, staring into the fire.

_How could I have not known that it was Blaise Zabini who I danced with. I mean, he didnt even act like a Slytherin, though. He never once made a serious rude comment about my friends or I. Maybe he didnt know I was from Gryffindor. Yes, that must be it. He was just as surprised that he was dancing with me as I was that I was dancing with him. Hmm...he's so nice though. And the smell of his cologne, nice and rich but you can tell that he didnt go out and spend 50 galleons on it. His warm breath, and his arms wrapped tightly around me. It felt so right but...Arrgg...snap out of woman. God, I've got to get my mind of him. What can I do? Not homework. Already know thats a loss cause...um...I'll go for a walk. That always clears my head. Maybe if Im lucky I can get outside._

Dedciding on this course of action, Hermione placed her text on the table beside her, and stood up, smoothing her clothes. She then headed toward the portrait hole. Quietly she exited the Commen Room, and closed the portrait gently behind her.

Ignoring the mutters and grumblings of the Fat Lady, she quickly ran down the corridor, just incase another Gryffindor should decide on a late-night walk.

She found herself in the corridor just before entering the Great Hall. Peeking out around the corner to make sure she was infact alone, and wouldnt bump into any late-night walking Porfessors, she started walking quickly across the Hall. She walked in and out of moonlight from the high windows.

She got to the other side thinking that she wasnt seen, but her quick look back was badly timed. As she looked back, he was hidden in the shadows, and when she turned around to face forward again, he crept up quietly to be almost behind her. He followed her down the corridor for some way, until he was sure they were infact alone, and pulled her into an empty classroom.

He muffled her cry for help with his hand and sat her down on a desk. He whispered quietly to her, 'Please dont scream. I dont want to hurt you. Its me...Blaise. From the dance. Please dont scream, Hermione,' then took his hand away from her mouth. 'I didnt hurt you did I?' he asked concerned.

'No, you just gave me a right scare.' she said, shaking her head softly. She gave him a little smile to show that there were no hard feelings.

Blaise gave a sigh of relief, and a small grin. 'Hermione, we never got to finish our dance and I was wondering if...' Blaise trailed off, and murmured the last part. 'Im sorry, I didnt hear that last part, what did you say?' Hermione asked, slightly confused.

Blaise ran a hand through is already untamed raven locks, and said soflty, 'Would you like to dance?' he gave her a shy smile, while bowing down, and offering her his palm up hand. She looked at him and blushed, shaking her head softly, and turning away.

'Theres no music...' she whispered. 'We'll make it,'he whispered back. Blaise was now close enough that his last reply had been whispered in her ear, and she could feel his breath on her ear lobe. Turning back to face him, she gave him a small, sheepish smile.

She took his hand that he still had offered to her, even though he had gotten closer, and stood up from the desk. Blaise walked her over to the classroom floor that was cleared of desks, and a beam of moonlight was spilled onto them.

He took her right hand in his left, placing his right hand on her lower back, as her left him wound its way around his neck. He gently pulled her closer, but eased up a bit, letting her know that she could leave right now if she wanted. She pushed herself closer to him, so there chests were against eachothers, and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling her face into his neck.

Placing his chin on the top of the young brunettes head, they began to sway to there own music. They paced slowly, swaying together as one, melting into one another. Blaise's thumb ran tiny circles in the small of her back. Her fingers played softly with his small, raven curls at the nape of his neck. She smiled into his neck, this was bliss.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Unbelieveable, yet true. Scary, yet wonderful. A mixture of emotions, but one shone more brighter then the rest. In one dance, they found companionship. In one dance, they found happiness. In one dance, they found eachother. In one dance...

**Hey, sorry that this is such a mushy ending. Its my first story thats love and not lust. lol Im not a big fan of love, but this one just needed to be. I didnt know it would be love until like 10 minutes ago, when I finished writing it. lol. Its my first Hermione/Blaise fic, so I hope you like it! Please review, and tell me what I need to improve, and whats good. When you tell me this stuff, please dont be rude or mean about it. I can take critizim, but just be nice about it, 'kay? thanks:) xo-draco-ox  
**


End file.
